Tryin' Tryan
by BuckleMyShoe
Summary: Song shuffle drabbles. Lots of little tastes of various scenarios centred around Ryan and Troy. Some with them as a romantic couple, others not; some up for interpretation. Contains slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: **__I rewatched the HSM movies this week and have been casually dipping into the fandom; right now I'm into Troy/Ryan, and__ was gripped by the sudden and insatiable urge to give this drabble challenge a try._

_1\. Pick a character/ship/fandom _

_2\. Put your music on shuffle_

_3\. Write a drabble inspired by each song that plays, while it is playing. Start when the song starts and stop writing when it ends._

_4\. Do ten and post them_

_These drabbles are __**super short,**__ and I really did write the first idea that came to mind, so they might be unoriginal or a bit abstract in places. ___I did cheat occasionally, going overtime to finish off, and I went over everything to edit typos, but in general I stuck to the time limit while writing it out. _You could try listening to each song to search for the vibe I got if you wanted! All Tryan/Troyan-themed, not always romantic, and with some other characters.  
_

* * *

**REDUNDANT - GREEN DAY**

Whatever changes happen when in high school, it still feels the same. New friendships formed; developed relationships; destroyed relationships, and you're still the person that everyone sees you as. Sports star; drama darling; a bit of both. One half of a power couple, whether familial or romantic.

It takes a lot to break out of the way you've been conditioned to think; and often when you do, people don't notice. As long as you seem to return to something like before, it gets forgotten; edited out. Like bad TV character continuity.

**GENETIC ENGINEERING - X-RAY SPEX**

So it had been a surprise for everyone seeing Ryan in those gold hotpants, but it had been especially breath-punching for the few who had never seen Rocky Horror before, and had entered the theatre with no knowledge of the title character's state of undress.

**THE GREATEST - CAT POWER**

Juilliard was notoriously exhausting. If a student wanted to succeed; they had to run themselves ragged. If they didn't, they simply didn't want it enough. That's what everyone said.

Even if they didn't sleep for two nights running before a performance; stopped eating properly; consumed too much caffeine; collapsed on the bathroom floor, a Juilliard student would continue; their wrung-out sponge of a brain powered by sheer belief and ambition.

Until they couldn't anymore. Until a passing visit from a school friend became a rescue; a lifeline there for the taking, if only they would grab it.

**NEW ROSE - THE DAMNED**

"Ugh! What makes her think she can just come here to _my_ school and- and- take him!? He was _this close_ to falling for me before Little Miss Brainbox transferred and turned him Gabriella gaga."

Ryan watched the new couple move away down the corridor hand-in-hand, thankfully too lost in each other to hear this exchange. "I don't know, Shar, I think they're sweet together." He didn't bother correcting her delusion of Troy's fondness for her; Troy would be more likely to fall for _Ryan_ before he fell for Sharpay. Not that Ryan had imagined such things. Whilst staring out the window in algebra yesterday. At all.

"I've been working my butt off for that boy! Just because she's all new and mysterious and- and- floral! ... What makes her more special?"

Ryan smiled sadly at the left off "than me". "I think you just answered your own question."

**SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE - ROBERT PALMER**

Dance was certainly a language all it's own. Sometimes saying things... that could not be unsaid, however much someone may want to shake off a new, very different perception of an aquaintance. One that had come about after seeing them own a stage with such blazing confidence, centre of attention and solo for once.

Ryan really was headed for success and appreciation, anyone could see that. Troy only hoped the same could _not_ be said for how his face must have looked during a repeat viewing of the senior musical.

He'd been thinking of hot pink high-kicks all week.

**SATURDAY NIGHT'S ALRIGHT - NICKLEBACK FT. KID ROCK**

"So?" Troy panted, rubbing his t-shirt to catch the sweat underneath. "What do you think? I mean I told the rest of my group I'd give it a go but I'm no choreographer..." His audience-of-one seemed to be a bit overwhelmed. His eyes were very bright. "I was just making it up as I went, with everyone else it'd need structure... Um, Ryan?"

"I think I'll need to see it again. But see if you can do something with that this time." He pointed out a leather jacket draped over a chair.

Troy was absolutely a natural. And when he went for it, he really went for it.

**LITTLE GHOST - THE WHITE STRIPES**

"wooOOOOoooOOo! Nice costume, Ryan." Chad made appropriately spooky finger gestures into his face as they passed his spot near the punch. He got a lighthearted eyeroll in return.

Troy almost tripped as they moved away, concentrating over his shoulder. Chad raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"What? Don't you think Ryan looks kinda ...cute?"

"Dude."

**HARD TO HANDLE - OTIS READING**

Ryan was short of breath, flushed, and fast becoming uncomfortable in his clothes. And he wasnt the only one. Opening his eyes enough to see the man he currently had pressed against his apartment wall like soft taffy, the sight of slick pink lips and ravaged hair made him lean in again with a gasp.

"Oh my god," moaned Troy the next chance he got.

Attending that night's reunion had been a really good idea.

**WHERE DID OUR LOVE GO - THE SUPREMES**

These dance practises were torture. There was nothing like the soft relief Troy felt whenever Ryan danced him through a new step. His life was all stress right now, and Ryan was like a balm and sunlight all at once.

Until he stepped away with a casual "Great! That's it!" and let Troy's actual partner step into place.

**FEMALE OF THE SPECIES - SPACE**

He ran into someone in his haste to escape that Hawaiian-themed hell. "Whoa! Oh sorry man, but I reeaally need to get out of here."

"Yeah. Go ahead. Escape while you can." Ryan was still grumpy.

Troy did feel a bit sorry for the guy. "That crown suits you way better than me by the way!" he called back over his shoulder.

* * *

_**Note:** This was fun :) I'd love any feedback or thoughts you can share. Also if you want something clarifying I'd be happy to do so.  
_

_Edit: A month later and I suddenly have a flash of realisation I've been calling a Supremes song by the wrong title. Just because they say 'baby' a lot..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: **__I was enjoying myself so I kept going. Ten +1 this time!  
_

* * *

**LOVE'S DART - DJANGO DJANGO**

Maybe he shouldn't have come here after all. These were not his corridors anymore; not his colours. Wildcat red and white around every turn was starting to make him nauseous.

"Troy Bolton?"

He blinked at the voice, and turned to the man peering at him from a classroom doorway. A man with a smart hat perched on the back of his head.

"Ryan?"

"It is you! I thought I'd gone back in time for a second then. What are you doing here?"

Troy smiled, surprising himself. "I could ask you the same."

His old classmate flapped a hand dismissively. "Giving the fledgelings a few tips. Favour to Ms Darbus."

"She's still running the place?"

Ryan gave him a look like 'of course'. "Anyway how are you? How's Gabriella? I never got to congratulate you guys on the engagement!"

"Oh, er. Actually..."

**THE FASTER I BREATHE THE FURTHER I GO - PJ HARVEY**

He didn't think about where he was going, just kept putting one foot in front of the other; crawling panic; shuddering, sobering reality; he barely heard the night sounds of the city.

They'd come here to see his first Broadway show; bright familiar smiles adding to the excitement but reminding him of old insecurities. It had gone great, and so had the after party, until... until that dark corridor where Troy had...

What the hell had that been? Unfair, that's what. Not fair on anyone.

Gabriella's face.

Disaster.

**PICTURE THIS - BLONDIE**

Ryan danced around, hairspray can in place of a microphone, the room restricting his flourishes more than he would like. He spread out into the rest of the empty apartment, away from the mirror and the powder blue bed, spot-turn-twirling through the open door into the kitchen.

There he spotted a picture amongst the others on the pin board; a yearbook photo of the school basketball team from senior year. Star captain in the centre, eyes twinkling confidently right through the camera. Ryan sang to the photo, unable to help laughing every other line.

A few seconds later when the front door opened with a scratch of keys, he continued his performance to the real Troy, who was slightly bewildered.

**PIANO CONCERTO NO.1 - TCHAIKOVSKY**

Troy followed the swelling sound of classical music through the house, louder and louder as he approached its source. Everyone had been worried when Sharpay arrived at school solo the morning after the humiliating incident surrounding her brother. He still hadn't spoken to anyone two days later, and Troy felt weirdly like everyone (Sharpay) kept looking to him to do something about it.

There was no answer when he tried knocking on the door, so he tentatively pushed on the gold star containing the occupant's name. "Ryan?" He was spread like a star himself across silver silk bedding, gazing up at the canopy above him.

"_Troy?!_ What-?"

"Sharpay let me in. Um. I need your help. And only you can help..."

Ryan sat up to stare at him, looking surprised and slightly awkward in pyjamas.

"So. My cousin is getting married in a couple months and I have no idea what to wear..."

**11:59 - BLONDIE**

"What's with you tonight?" Chad studied his best friend, suddenly realising he wasn't even listening to him.

"Hm? Nothing, man."

"End-of-year woes? Yeah... But the next one'll be loads better, Danforth guarantee."

Troy said something in return to stop him worrying, and caught the eye of the same someone across the party for the hundredth time that night, feeling that buzzing elation he never stopped craving.

"So... You got anyone in mind for midnight?"

**PRIDE - KOSHEEN**

The first time they pass in the corridor after it happens neither of them acknowledges the other. Ryan spends the whole six seconds hoping they would, though.

It's way past the point of other people noticing a tension between them when Troy finally looks at him for a long moment, something guilty in his eyes.

"Hey, Ryan. How've you been?" he says, just to him.

Ryan arches an eyebrow.

**JAILHOUSE ROCK - ELVIS PRESLEY**

There was a clang as a guy at the front of the cell hit something against the bars. Ryan gave a start; Troy continued to stare at a spot on the floor.

"How long do you think it'll take Sharpay to contact your folks?" he muttered, not wanting to draw any more attention to them.

"Not long. I hope." Ryan had lost his hat before they got here, and had since done up all the buttons on his jacket to try and hide the fact he was wearing a floral shirt. "This isn't as fun as they make it look in movies."

"It never looks fun in movies."

"Exactly."

**THE DROWNERS - SUEDE**

It was amazing the things you could get away with when there was no chance of suspicion. There was a loud thud as one of the textbooks slid to the floor, the two people stretched out on the single bed far too distracted to care.

Troy broke away, hair in his eyes and sweaty at the temples, and watched his fingers slide up the bare flat chest beneath his.

"We are so gonna fail this project."

"Shut up and keep kissing me."

**FRIDAY I'M IN LOVE - THE CURE**

"Ugh, Ryan! Are you even listening? I asked you which you want to watch later, Phantom or The Sound of Music? By the way are you sure about those socks with that outfit? You look like a packet of orange and lime tictacs."

"Sorry, Sharpay. I've got plans tonight."

"_Again?_ What plans? Are they the same as last week? Are you planning something for my birthday? Because I already told Mom..."

...

"...so I thought it'd be a good idea for a date, you know."

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Martha will have fun."

"You doing anything later?"

"Hm? Oh. No. Just staying home I guess."

"On a Friday night?"

**SHAKIN' ALL OVER - JOHNNY KIDD AND THE PIRATES**

Troy and Ryan were inches apart, mostly looking down and to the side at their scripts.

"How could you do it, Jimmy? I thought we were best friends. She was my girl..."

"I know Rosie never loved you, Spike..." Troy said, exaggerating with his eyebrows. Ryan succeeded in keeping a straight face only because he was a professional. "Because... because!" Troy was ignoring his lines. He swooped forwards, and Ryan didn't need to act surprise as he took in the way his lips were being looked at.

Ms Darbus glided past with a rattle of beads. "Very good, everyone! Remember to work _with_ your partner, Cyndra..."

Ryan looked back to a rather mischeivous looking Troy, further away and smirking at his script.

**LA LA LA - THE BIRD AND THE BEE**

"I can't believe you have a stage in your house... Actually, yes I can." Ryan was rummaging through a wardrobe bursting with colours, sequins, and feathers. "Um. What are you doing?"

"We can't do karaoke without costumes, Troy."

"Right... Nothing like... pink or glittery though, right?"

Ryan gave him a withering glance and threw him a magenta boa. Troy pulled a face, looked shiftily around the room, and put it on. It wasn't bad.

An hour later and he was pulling costumes out for himself. Glitter and all.

* * *

_**Note:** Again, I love feedback. Hope you enjoyed, or even got inspired. Let me know! :)_

_(Edit: Woops, added another line to Picture This so it made more sense.)_


End file.
